The Song of the Siren
by InternMaureenFromNightVale
Summary: Two fanfiction authoresses. Three girls descended from the Sirens. Two pirate crews fighting for their capture. One epic adventure.   Flames will be used to roast marshmallows and burn the end of At Worlds End.


**No, not another story! Curse you evil plot bunny's! Actually, I think mine are Plot Giant-flying-werewolf-bunny-zombie-ninja-mummy's! ;) No one but my sisters would get that...**

18 year old Amity Patience Newman sat in the crows-nest of the Merciful Winds, a salt breeze blowing through her copper hair. With a spyglass to her eye, she studied the horizon for any pirate ships. Determining they were not in any immediate danger, she slid down to the deck. Some girls might call that unladylike, which it was, but Amity was wearing Trousers and a Shirt and Her whole crew was bribed to secrecy. Plus, they knew her well enough by now to know to leave her be about dressing.

On the deck, Amity's Sister, Verity Modesty Newman, slid up to her.

"Ami! Let's get Chari and play pirates!" Ami was Amity's nickname, and Chari was Charity Comfort Newman, the middle sister.

"Let's see if she will, you know how she is." Chari often did not want to play, complaining of Seasickness. Today she was up, though.

"Yes, let's!" She replied when they asked.

"I'll be Captain Elizabetha the Temptress!" Amity called first.

"I'll be first mate Sadie of the West Indies!" Verity dubbed herself.

"I'll be Boatswain Charlotte Campbell." Decided Charity.

"No! It has to be more special!" Verity complained. "How about Boatswain Charlotte the Taciturn!"

"Okay, whatever you say." Charity said. Verity could be very controlling. Veri and Ami pulled Wooden swords out of their trousers, and handed one to Chari, who was in a dress. Amity slapped on a hat.

"Hoist the mainsail! Swab the Poopdeck! I don't know what I'm saying but I'll pretend I do!" Shouted Amity.

"Yo ho, yo ho, a pirate's life for me.

We pillage plunder, we rifle and loot.

Drink up me 'earties, yo ho.

We kidnap and ravage and don't give a hoot.

Drink up me 'earties, yo ho.

Yo ho, yo ho, a pirate's life for me.

We extort and pilfer, we filch and sack.

Drink up me 'earties, yo ho.

Maraud and embezzle and even highjack.

Drink up me 'earties, yo ho.

Yo ho, yo ho, a pirate's life for me.

We kindle and char and in flame and ignite.

Drink up me 'earties, yo ho.

We burn up the city, we're really a fright.

Drink up me 'earties, yo ho.

We're rascals and scoundrels, we're villians and knaves.

Drink up me 'earties, yo ho.

We're devils and black sheep, we're really bad eggs.

Drink up me 'earties, yo ho.

We're beggars and blighters and ne'er do-well cads,

Drink up me 'earties, yo ho.

Aye, but we're loved by our mommies and dads,

Drink up me 'earties, yo ho.

Yo ho, yo ho, a pirate's life for me." Sang the girls as they pretended to work alongside the real crew.

In the middle of their game, though, the man in the crows-nest shouted,

"Pirates approaching! Full speed!" The girls went on red alert. They sprang into action, spreading the word and telling the crew to 'Get their lazy butts moving' as Veri so kindly put it. Then the girls quickly put on their disguises as boys. They knew being captured by a pirate as a boy was better than being captured as a girl. Before they knew it, the Pirate Ship, _The Cry of Atlantis_, was upon them. Soon three pirates had swung over. One stepped forwards-

"Cami! You need to come do your chores!" Called Amelia Donna Campbell, Camilla Charlotte Campbell's mother, up the stairs. Cami sighed, she'd wanted to keep writing. She glanced at the pictures she'd made, to help her get a better idea of her characters.

One of Amity Patience, 18, who was about 5' 7'' with coppery, softly curled hair, deep blue eyes, very slender. Her dress was an elegant rose colored ball gown with a flowery pattern, and a pink pearl necklace with a gold mermaid charm. She was smiling slightly, but had a mysterious aura about her, as if she new something you don't. Kinda like River Song in Doctor Who. Amity actually had slight psychic powers, and she could get vague impressions of the future. She was the oldest, most mature and ladylike of the three.

One of Charity Comfort , 16, about 5' 5'' with auburn, ringleted hair in a ponytail, and intelligent jade green eyes, and a slim, flexible figure. She had a lighter, only 2 layers, dress of pale blue with a leaf pattern, and a white pearl necklace with a gold mermaid charm. She had a closed lipped smile, and had a shy, but cheerful, disposition. Charity could slightly tell about an objects past by touching it and concentrating. She is the middle child, but the quietest, and possibly the sneakiest, for no one notices when she enters a room, but don't let that fool you. When she's alone with her sisters, she battles with Veri for the most goofiest.

Another of Verity Modesty, 14, 5' 3'' with ginger hair in a sloppy bun, with many fly aways. Her face was splattered with freckles, and her shinning brown eyes reflected the lopsided grin on her face, making one think she was into mischief. She had a skinny, but muscular build, and one would think she had no body fat. She had a one-layer yellow tank top dress with a sun pattern, and Kashi pearl necklace with a gold mermaid charm. She had slight mind reading powers, and could tell peoples feelings and what they were about to do. She is the youngest, and definitely the craziest, goofiest, and most mischievous.

They're descended from the Sirens, thus their singing has slight controlling powers.

The basic plot line was the three sisters, who do everything together, were sailing to America to visit the colonies, when they meet two groups of pirates, one who needs to sacrifice them to lift a curse, and another, led by Jack Sparrow, who needs to use their Siren voices to open a passage of rock to the Sirens Island, where there is supposedly a recipe for a potion that will give you the Siren's powers and life span. But what they don't know is that you will have to stay on the island forever afterwards. The pirates who need one for the sacrifice capture Amity, but the ones who need the voices get Verity and Charity. After that, the girls do a bunch a crazy things to try and reunite, and the pirates led by Jack try to get Amity, because they need all three voices.

Also, in this universe Will did not become captain of the flying Dutchman, Bootstrap did, so Will could have his happy ever after with Elizabeth.

Unfortunately, that's all Cami had. She didn't know who would win, who would die, or if there was gonna be any romance, which is why she was so frustrated when she had to go do chores.

While she was unloading the dishwasher, her mom gave her the rest of her chore list.

"You need to vacuum the living room and the front room, then go clean your bathroom, Cassie, you need to dust the living room and the front room, and clean the half bath, then Cami can vacuum the hallway upstairs and Cassie can vacuum the stairs." Cassie was Cami's little sister, whom Veri was based off of. "Oh, and Cami, don't forget you're spending the night a Katie's tonight."

"Oh my gosh I completely forgot!" Shrieked Cami, racing to finish her chores. "When do I go?"

"About 1:30."

"Okay, that gives 'bout an hour an a half," She started hurrying. Katie was her best friend, and a fellow FanFiction writer, Charity was based off of her. Cami had promised to bring the completed character pictures over, so they could make sure they were okay.

Of course, the pictures of characters looked nothing like Cami and Katie.

Cami had elbow length gold blonde hair, blue grey eyes, freckles, was only 5' 1'' and only thirteen. The only similarities Cami and Ami had were Slim figure and personality.

Katie was 5' 3'' had bobbed tan hair, hazel eyes, and as also 13, but older than Cami by a month. She had a muscular build, from swimming, instead of a slim one like Chari. The only similarities between Katie and Chari were their personality.

An hour and a half later, Cami was at Katie's house, carrying her pink tote bag.

"So," She began, setting her bag down on the trundle bed. "You wanna see?"

"Yes, yes, yes!" Squealed Katie, bouncing in her seat. Cami carefully handed the pictures to her. "Wow! They look exactly like I imagined! Now, didn't you mention having something already written?"

"Yup. Here you go." Replied Cami, handing Katie a sheet of paper.

"This is great! What's next?" asked Katie eagerly.

"Well, we'll get captured by the pirates, duh, then it'll switch to Charity's perspective."

"Cool! So, you wanna paint our nails?" Katie asked.

"Do you even have to ask?" Laughing, the two girls pulled out their nail polish.

An hour and a half later, Katie asked. "Hey, wanna go to the lake?" Cami nodded in agreement. It got very hot during Texas summers, and Katie and Cami both loved the lake. It looked like something out of a fairytale, for it was off the beaten path, surrounded by trees and flowers. It was the perfect place to think.

Quickly pulling on their bathing suits and coverups, they grabbed their towels, told Katie's mom where they were going, and headed out.

At the lake, they had a fabulous time playing pretend. First they were Mermaids, then they up graded to Sirens, then they were Demigods, then they just had fun swinging from a vine into the lake. Then, Katie suggested the holding your breath contests.

"Come on, it'll be fun!" Urged Katie.

"Yeah, but you'll win every time! I can't hold my breath."

"But you're a singer!"

"That's different!"

"Please!"

"No."

-"

"If I say yes will you shut your potato trap?"

"Yup!"

"Fine. Let's get this over with." They both went to the center of the lake.  
>"One." Started Katie.<p>

"Two." Added Cami.

"Three!" They yelled together, getting deep breaths then sinking to the bottom, their backs to each other. After two minutes, Katie went up and swam to shore, expecting to see Cami lying there trying to tan. She wasn't. When she didn't come up another two minutes later Katie swam out to find her. She found Cami's body tangled in some seaweed. Quickly bring her ashore, she whipped out her phone, called 911, then started CPR, all while thinking _This is bad, this is really, really, bad. _Unnoticed by Katie, Cami was wearing a new necklace.

Looking around the bottom of the lake, Cami saw something glinting in a patch of seaweed. Swimming towards it, she saw it was a necklace, one that looked like Amity's. Trying to pull it out, she realized it was tangled in the seaweed. Being an idiot, she tried untangling it herself, instead of going and grabbing her pocket knife, and managed to get herself tangled. Getting dizzy from lack of air, she thought she saw a mermaid in the water before blacking out.

Gasping awake, Cami began checking for all her body parts. "Feet, good, legs, yes, arms, great, hands-What?" Examining her hands, Cami noticed her nails. Clean nails. Not painted with Wet n' Wild Fast dry 'How I Met Your Magenta' then a coat of clear with sparkles. Just plain nails. And her hands were larger too...Reaching for her hair, she realized it felt thicker, wavier. Holding a clump in front of her face, she saw it was a coppery color. _Just like Amity's..._

Coming to her senses, she realized that she wasn't in her room. Or Katie's room. Or a hospital room for that matter. _Where am I...Who am I?_

Quickly jumping out of the bed, which she noticed was a queen size four poster, she ran to the small wooden vanity, and peered into the mirror. She was taller, for one thing. More mature. Her eyes were deep blue. Her hair, though suffering from a severe case of bed head, was definitely copper, not gold blonde. And she was wearing a mid-eighteenth century night dress. _Am I dreaming? Is that what happens when people drown? I look exactly like Ami..._

Deciding that whoever she was now, she would at least get rid of her bed head, she grabbed the silver brush from the table and began detangling her hair. As she did so, a shorter but stronger body came barreling in and latched itself onto her. She was the clone of Verity.

"Ami! You're better!" Verity cried, looking up at Cami. _Ami? Have I actually turned into Amity?_

"Of course I am, why wouldn't I be?" Cami asked.

"Don't you remember, you've been in bed with a fever for days!" A voice called from the door. She turned and saw the spitting image of Charity.

"Oh, yes. Right." _Okay,_ _I've been sick._

"Are you sure you're alright?" Asked Charity. Then, she broke into a smile and embraced Cami. "Are you up to going?"

"Going where?"

"To the Colonies, remember? Cousin's Elizabeth and Annabelle invited us!" Verity reminded. "There's going to be costume ball, and we're going to be pirates!"

"Oh, right, pirates!" Cami smiled.

"Girls! Is Amity-Oh, Amity! You're feeling better I presume?" Questioned Jethro Amos Newman, governor of Port Sirenas, the girls hometown, and Amity, Charity, and Verity's father.

"Much better, thank you." Smiled Cami. Governor Newman gave Amity, or Cami, a hug, then left, saying that we 'Needed to hurry and pack' if they were 'to catch the ship to America'

Giggling, he girls began folding clothes and placing them into trunks, then placing their other items on top. Swiftly, they shoved trousers and a shirt on the side, where they would remain until they were on the ship.

Before she knew it, their ship, the Merciful Winds, was leaving the Harbor, the girls on board. Cami almost asked why Father wasn't coming, then remembered that she didn't write him in because...she just didn't.

As soon as they were out of waving range, the girls turned to each other.

"Come on then, let's go change, then explore!" She commanded, trying to sound as much like Amity as possible. Charity and Verity just smiled and shouted, "Race ya!" As they bolted towards the cabins. Shaking her head, Ami/Cami followed them.

A few days later, Cami was sitting in the crows nest, like Amity at the beginning of her story, watching for pirates, like Ami. Determining they weren't in any immediate danger, just like, guess who, Ami, she slid down, when Verity dashed up to her.

"Ami! Let's get Chari and play pirates!" _This is building up to be just like...But then that means...Well, I better play along._

"Let's see if she will, you know how she is." Cami replied. She could see herself typing 'Chari often did not want to play, complaining of Seasickness. Today she was up, though.'

"Yes, let's!" Charity replied when they asked. The trio dashed on deck.

"I'll be Captain Elizabetha the Temptress!" Cami called first.

"I'll be first mate Sadie of the West Indies!" Verity dubbed herself.

"I'll be Boatswain Charlotte Campbell." Decided Charity.

"No! It has to be more special!" Verity complained. "How about Bos'n Charlotte the Taciturn!"

"Okay, whatever you say." Charity said. _Verity could be very controlling_. Veri and Cami pulled Wooden swords out of their trousers, and handed one to Chari, who was in a dress. Amity slapped on a hat.

"Hoist the mainsail! Swab the Poopdeck! I don't know what I'm saying but I'll pretend I do!" Shouted Cami._ Wait, this means-_

"Yo ho, yo ho, a pirate's life for me. We pillage plunder, we rifle-" Started Veri and Chari, when Cami clutched her head, like she was getting a headache.

"Ami! What is it?" Gasped Charity. Lowering her voice, she whispered, "Was it a vision?" Cami nodded.

"What was it about?" Asked Veri.

"Pirates. Pirates are coming. And they need us- And we get separated."

"Then we better-Look! There they are!" Chari pointed to a black speck crawling steadily closer. Seing no one was in the crows nest, Cami climbed up and grabbed the spyglass. It was pirates.

"Pirates approaching! Full speed!" Ami shouted, jumping down. The girls went on red alert and sprang into action, spreading the word and telling the crew to 'Get their lazy butts moving' as Veri so kindly put it. _Just like I wrote._ Then the girls quickly put on their disguises as boys. They knew being captured by a pirate as a boy was better than being captured as a girl. Before they knew it, the Pirate Ship, _The Cry of Atlantis_, was upon them. Soon three pirates had swung over. One stepped forwards. _This is just like in my story!_

"We be here for the Newman's." Growled one, presumably the captain.

"Who?" Asked Ami, acting confused, and deepening her voice.

"The girls we know are here."

"There are no girls here." Veri protested.

"I beg to differ." After a moment, the pirate pulled off their hats, letting their hair fall down. The girls gasped in surprise.

"I could've revealed you a different way..." The pirate flicked his eyes down Cami/Ami's body. "Now, if you'll just come with me..." He gestured to his ship.

"Actually, they won't!" The cook, a strange man with a rum addiction, declared, running up from below.

"What're you gonna do, butter me?" Mocked the Pirate, eyeing the butter knife the cook was holding. _But he's not the cook... _

The 'cook' then pulled off his apron to reveal a pirate getup, a placed a hat on his head. It was Jack Sparrow. _CAPTAIN Jack Sparrow. I hope I remembered to type that..._ The crew revealed themselves to be pirates too.

"I see we'll have to do this the hard way." The other Pirate grumbled.

"Excuse me! Do we get a say in this?" Cried Chari. Veri and Cami gasped. She hadn't planned this. "You're about to start a fight over us, but do you even bother to ask us if it's okay? Or even tell us why? In fact, I highly doubt you know our names! so, explain. Now." She finished angrily. The Cami and Veri were shocked, Charity had always been so quiet and shy, but proud. The pirates gaped at her.

"No, no, long story, The Newman's." The two Captains said in sync.

"'No' and 'Long story' don't cut it. Plus, I meant our first names." Chari smirked. _Cue Awkward silence_. Then without warning, the fight began. In the midst of it, the three girls were separated, Ami snatched by the _The Cry of Atlantis _crew_, _and Chari and Veri grabbed by Jack's.

"No! Veri! Chari!" Cried Ami, struggling against the pirates. They threw her across to the other ship. "NO! Take me back! Take me back!" They quickly tied her up. "Who are you?" She spat at the Captain.

"I'm the Dread Pirate Inigo Montoya, at your service." He mock bowed, waving his feathered hat. _Dread Pirate Inigo Montoya...Could've been worse. I guess this is what I get for not naming him yet...And loving the Princess Bride..._Cami spit at him. Captain Montoya just signaled to someone behind her, then a cloth was shoved against Cami's mouth. Slowly, her eyes closed and she dropped conscious.

As she waited for the ambulance, after she was posotive she'd gotten most of the water out of Cami's lungs, Katie noticed something shinning in some bushes. Crawling over to them, she glimpsed a white pearl necklace. She grabbed it and crawled back over to Cami, then she put it on. As she lay down, she suddenly felt very tired. _Maybe if I just rest for a minute... _Katie thought she saw a mermaid tail in the water before she fell asleep.

**So like it? Love it? Hate it? Tell me through reviews! This is my first Pirates story, and I'm pretty new to the world of Pirates, so don't expect a professional! I accept Constructive Criticism, but flames will be used to roast my marshmallows for s'mores! And to burn the end of At Worlds End! It crushed my dreams. :'(**

**Also, um, unless I get an outstanding amount of reviews for this chapter, I probably won't update again until I finish Blonde Hair and Blue Eyes, which will probably finish in a chapter or two, maybe three...**

**And I meant what I said in the beginning, I don't know if there's gonna be any romance as of yet, or who it's with. I'd like there to be some, but who with is unknown. It could be an actual character from the movies, it could not. Send your ideas on that, but if you're gonna submit a character, do it through my Pirates SYOC.**

**Also, my version of the Sirens are combining the ones from mythology and the one from the Xanth series. Just as a warning if they don't sound like the ones from mythology.**

**That's all for now!  
><strong>

**~Wolfy**

**Wolfy's Quote of the Day: Joshamee Gibbs! The crime you have been found guilty of is being innocent of being Jack Sparrow! - Jack Sparrow, PotC On Stranger Tides**

**Wolfy's Song of the Day: My Jolly Sailor Bold (As sung at: ****My Jolly Sailor Bold (FULL VERSION) - YouTube****)**

**Wolfy's Song Lyric of the Day: I'm a robber! And I've come to rob your bank, oh yes! I've come to rob your bank, and I've come to snatch your dimes and steal your nickels! So step aside you silly pickle! - Bank Robber, Oh Santa! Silly Songs With Larry, VeggieTales: The Toy That Saved Christmas**


End file.
